


Five more minutes

by emda



Series: Prompt Generated Drabbles [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Promptfic, oldfic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Prompt: Wake me up





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/05/15). Expect super amateur writing.

I shook him by his shoulder but he didn’t move a bit. 

“Come on wake up or we are gonna be late.” I warn him but it got to deaf ears. 

I shook him one, twice and at the third time he grunt something along the lines five more minutes hyung. 

“No more five minutes, if I count from the first time you told me that I been lending you almost half an hour. Wake up Yoochun.” He growls but curls even more in the bed sheets.

I try to tickle him but I earn a punch in my arm. So I pull the sheets of the bed and jump on top of him. His eyes went wide of surprise. 

“Come on Chunnie or no black coffee for you today.” He jumps out of the bed sending me to the hard cold floor. 

“Oh sorry hyung.” I stand up rubbing my butt and mumblings at how attach he is to the coffee. 

“I’m so sorry hyung.”   
“Yeah yeah, go clean yourself while I do your coffee.” He nod in agreement and dash to the bathroom before Junsu could get in it.

“Come on Yoochun, I was already in front of the bathroom. I’m first!!!” 

“Duck butt lose” Junsu whine and tuck on my sleeve 

“Hyung!!!!!”


End file.
